


Took You Long Enough

by valentineboys



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sorry for the fluff, dorm mates: au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:31:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valentineboys/pseuds/valentineboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I hate spiders. Can I sleep beside you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Took You Long Enough

                                                                                                                              ✉☂✉  
It all happened too suddenly.

After Jeonghan graduated high school, he was sent off by his parents to Seoul to study for college. He was against the idea of it first; being separated from his parents and being away from home. But since he wanted to pursue his dreams of studying art, he decided to endure the 4 year torture of college and living with some stranger in the big city.

  
Living with some stranger in the big city: This is where Choi Seungcheol comes in.

  
He wasn’t entirely open with the idea of being dorm mates with Seungcheol. Jeonghan didn’t like the way Seungcheol smiled at him during the first time they met. It was far off too friendly and too sunshine-y for him. He hated him. He was the complete opposite of him. Seungcheol was a clean-freak and he nagged Jeonghan every time there was an unwashed plate, if Jeonghan’s laundry were all piled up or even when Jeonghan’s desk is all messy. It bothered Seungcheol to no end, and it annoyed Jeonghan to no end. On the other hand, Jeonghan was the opposite, he’s too lazy, too relaxed and he doesn’t care at all. But maybe it was a good thing for the both of them.

  
But later on, they both grew accustomed of each other’s presence and personality. 2 years of living in the same dorm would give them no choice. They had to get along with each other.

  
Within the span of 2 years a lot of things had changed from the very first moment they met.

  
_(Their feelings towards each other.)_

  
They never really admitted it, nor gave a label for what they are but maybe the subtle and not so subtle touch and stares, or the shared t-shirts and jackets, or the tight hugs Seungcheol gives Jeonghan when he’s upset, were enough for the both of them.

  
                                                                                                                                 ✉☂✉

_(Two things never changed though, Seungcheol’s nagging and Jeonghan being the lazy ass he is.)_

  
“How many times have I told you to keep your bed tidy?” Seungcheol sighs as he glances at Jeonghan’s bed before picking up the pieces of candy wrappers on top of it.

  
“Many times.” Jeonghan rolls his eyes and continues scrolling through his facebook newsfeed.

“Cheol, come here! Look at this cute puppy! Can we own a puppy someday?” Jeonghan gives Seungcheol a wide smile as he shows him the video from his facebook.

  
“You can’t even keep your bed tidy; do you really expect me to believe that you’d take care of a puppy?” Seungcheol chuckles and shakes his head as he comfortably lies down on the other side of the room, _on his own clean bed_ ; earning him a glare from the other.

  
“I’m cleaning it. I’m standing up. I’m heading towards my bed. I’m picking up my blank- FUCK.” Jeonghan stumbles backwards to Seungcheol’s bed; climbing fast on it before immediately pulling Seungcheol’s shirt.

  
“What happened?!”

  
“Cheol. There’s a fucking spider on my fucking bed. Burn it.”

  
Seungcheol sighs and stands up, slowly making his way towards Jeonghan’s bed and slowly lifting the blanket; only to find out that there is nothing on it.

  
“Jeonghan. There’s nothing on your bed or blanket.” Seungcheol walks back to his bed with another sigh, placing himself beside Jeonghan.

  
“I swear to god there was a spider on it. Spiders are freaky, ugly, hairy and scary.” Jeonghan shakes his head firmly and refuses to budge away from Seungcheol’s bed.

 

“I can’t sleep in it anymore!”

  
“Then where will you sleep? The floor is cold. We have no sofa?”

  
“On your bed.”

  
“. . . .”  
“Or not. I’ll just go over to Jisoo’s and ask him if I could sleepove-‘”

  
“No. You can sleep on my bed. We can share.” Seungcheol looks at anywhere but Jeonghan; his cheeks were probably flaming up but that would be better rather than Jeonghan sleeping over at some other room.

“Really?”

“Really. So hurry up and position yourself. I’m sleepy.” Seungcheol lies down; leaving a space beside him as he waits for Jeonghan to also lie down.  
Jeonghan stands up and turns off the light switch and comes back to Seungcheol’s bed. A stupid grin plastered on his face as he lies down beside Seungcheol. His arms finding Seungcheol’s waist.

“Thank you. You’re my knight in shining armor.” Jeonghan chuckles and scoots closer to Seungcheol, pressing the both of them in a tight hug.

“I guess it’s safe to say that I can now earn the label of being your boyfriend?” Seungcheol laughs and reciprocates Jeonghan’s action; wrapping his arms around Jeonghan’s waist as well. His face pressed onto Jeonghan’s hair.

“I love you.”

“Took you long enough to say that. I love you too.”

And with that Seungcheol and Jeonghan falls asleep; with the assurance that the first thing they’ll see tomorrow would be each other’s face.

  
                                                                                                                            ✉☂✉

“Cheol. Remember the first time we shared a bed?”

“Mhm? The spider?”

“There wasn’t any spider. I didn’t want to clean my bed at all and it was also an excuse for me to sleep beside you.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! and i am back with yet another jeongcheol fic! *throws confetti's* i really love writing cuddly and awkward jeongcheol!! imagine sleeping beside seungcheol... so warm. ;u; anyways, thanks for reading! <3 (if you have twitter please leave your username in the comment box below so i can follow you!)


End file.
